


Love at Sight

by Spot_On60



Category: A-Team, The A-Team (2010), The A-Team - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-04 23:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6678913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spot_On60/pseuds/Spot_On60
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by Robert Frost</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love at Sight

"You know I wouldn't ask if I didn't think he was worth it."

"Russ? When the hell did I become a home for wayward boys?"

"You know Hannibal, you act like this is an insult when really it's a compliment."

"Don't patronize me."

"You're not a home for wayward boys. You're a _school_ for wayward boys."

"Ya know Ray's going home in a month."

"When's he coming back?"

"He's not. He has his discharge in order. Going home to his wife. Wants to start a family."

"All the more reason you need this kid. Time for you to start a new team. This bottle's almost empty. What have you got?"

"You come to my tent, tell me I need to take on some punk kid who's this close to court martial and you want me to serve you my liquor too? It ain't gonna happen."

"You're a tight son of bitch, ya know that?"

"So I've been told."

"We'll split what's left in this one."

"Why do we even want this kid."

"It would be a shame to charge him."

"So work around it. Just get him a discharge."

"I'll have all the paperwork in the morning for you to see, then you'll understand. This kid tests off the charts. Be a shame to lose him."

"Testing and doing are two different things. You know that."

"His IQ is up there with yours; tactical and strategic testing is in the top three percentile; and he's scary accurate on the firing range."

"So what's his problem. Why so belligerent?"

"I think he got off on a bad foot."

"That would be a good excuse if he hadn't already run through four other COs. Can't all be their fault."

"Didn't say it was. The boy's rough, Hannibal. Started with Talmedge. You know that's a bad mix."

"Likes them easy, doesn't he? Doesn't like having to put too much effort into producing a decent soldier."

"He prefers them already set on course by someone else."

"Doesn't explain the other three."

"His reputation's followed him. He gets kicked out the back door before he even steps in the front. He then compounds matters by pushing back."

"Still doesn't explain why you want to stick me with him."

"Because you're the most patient man I know. Think more than anything it's what the kid needs."

"Remember, I'm going back to Benning when Ray ships back."

"Take the kid with you."

"You're not giving me any choice in the matter, are you Russ?"

"No I'm not. But I don't want you to look at it that way. Look at it as a start to a new team."

"I'll look at it that way if I'm given free rein to build my own."

"Alright."

"Make my own picks. Not be saddled with anyone else's choices."

"Except for this one, alright."

"And keep it small. Compact."

"How small?"

"Four, max."

"Including yourself?"

"Including myself."

"............"

"We're almost out of scotch, Russ."

"Alright."

"Shake on it?"

"Yeah ... Time for me to be going anyhow, Hannibal. We have an early morning tomorrow."

"Thanks for the libations, Russ. Bring 'em over anytime."

"No. Thank you Hannibal. I mean it. If anyone can bring the kid around it's you. I think this is going to be a good fit. Think we're making history here tonight. And Hannibal, if it really doesn't work out, I'll know I did everything I could for the kid."

"Come on, Russ. I'll see ya out."

Hannibal watched Russ make his way back toward his quarters. It was still relatively early, going on 2100 hours. He intertwined his fingers and raised them up over his head in a stretch. This time of year the shadows cast by the tents were long. The sun didn't shine this time in the evening, it glowed.

To his right he heard a commotion. Taking in the scene he watched as half a dozen young men roughhoused. Walking along laughing as they pushed and shoved each other. One of them stopped and said something Hannibal couldn't hear. The rest of the group were now a few paces ahead. They all stopped to look back at him, silent.

The young man added something to his address. One of the others took a step toward him and made a statement of his own. As he spoke he nodded his head up and back, clearly disputing. Hannibal sighed. He was half in the bag and wasn't interested in breaking up a fight.

The instigator stepped forward, invading space, nose to nose, hands at his sides, at the ready. Hannibal dropped his arms and prepared to sprint. The young man leaned in further. From his position he couldn't see the young man's face, but knew he was speaking again. The beneficiary of the statement, a Sergeant, was still. Then, without responding, he threw back his head and laughed in unison with the group behind him.

Hannibal relaxed and half wished he was in on the joke. He watched as the Sergeant turned around him, dropping one arm over his shoulder to walk him away with the rest of the group. The young man wore the gold bars of a Second Lieutenant. As he was led away he was laughing and looked over his shoulder ... directly at Hannibal.

Hannibal felt his heart jump when he saw a full view of the handsome young man. The young LT's smile froze as he took in the Major. The Sergeant with his arm around gave him a good natured jostle and he turned his head away, looking at the ground ahead.

Random people walked between where Hannibal stood and the departing group. When his line of sight again cleared, he felt a flutter within. The LT was looking back over his shoulder at him. When he caught Hannibal eye to eye, a faint smile moved across his lips. A shy smile Hannibal felt was somehow for him alone.

                     

                        _And yet for all this help of head and brain_  
                        _How happily instinctive we remain,_  
                        _Our best guide upward further to the light,  
                       Passionate preference such as love at sight_

_~Robert Frost_

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos always welcome.


End file.
